charmed alchemists
by CRYSTALCROW86
Summary: co charmedfullmetal.... the charmed one's world is turned upside down when a demon alchemist sends the elric brothers to the charmed world, not to mention a few little bad guys... please dont hate me if it sucks lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Charmed Alchemists**_

The charmed ones gathered in the living room and sat on the couch. All three sisters looked

exasperated... each one had been a battle of their own that day... Paige sighed and finally spoke

up to her sisters who looked too tired to care...

"I swear if my knew charge keeps fleeing every time I try and save his pip-squeak ass I am going

to kill him myself!" she said and threw her head back against the couch...

Next was piper...

"One freakier demon and I am rigging the entire underworld to blow to bits!"

And then phoebe...

"My daughter kicks me in the spleen one more time and I'm going to scream, and hurt coop for

putting me in this condition!"

Paige and piper look at their sister and smile softly. Piper knew what she was going through... but

it was harder for phoebe since she had been trying for so long to have this little girl. Then only

days ago strange things started happening, and when the sisters call things strange they know

something aint right with their already strange world.

First new demons calling them self's homunculi, then some sort of strange suit of armor in the

attic (which is incased in a crystal cage just in case). Then there was Paige's new charge, a boy

about 16 or 17 with long blond hair and a strange sense of magic...

The elders were no help either even the charmed ones have been persistent on finding answers,

the elders still didn't want to give in...

Finally phoebe sat up a little to look at her little sister Paige...

"So who is this knew charge? Did you find out any thing?" she asked.

Paige rolled her eyes and sighed once again...

"Only that the so-called homunculi call him "full-metal"... what ever that means, but it's not like he

needs my help, his arrogance seems to carry him pretty well..." Paige said in frustration...

"He ran as soon as he saw me _again..._ and those demons just disappeared into an alley. I wish

the elders would just say something already..."

All the girls sat in silence for a while pondering the problem they were facing... they didn't hear

the man enter the house, they didn't hear him fall from the portal, and they sure didn't realize that

the suit of armor had finally woken up...

_**Next up...**_

_**What kind of name is mustang?**_

_**Why is the hollow armor moving and talking?**_

_**And who is full metal!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They didn't know that the man had entered their home through a portal in the attic, and

now he stood only inches away from them ready to strike. He shook not knowing where

he was and how he got there… finally he spoke catching their attention.

"where am I?" he asked in a scared yet confused tone…

The sisters jump in fright and stand up to face him. His dark hair fell over his piercing

blue eyes, and his tall athletic physique caught phoebes attention. He held his hand in

front of him as if about to snap his fingers. The oldest sister gave a trademark snicker and

took a step forward….

"what are you going to do try and make us disappear with a snap of a finger?" she said

sarcastically.

The man finally gave a smile, and it wasn't a nice one either…

"something like that, but I am not here to hurt no body, I just want to know what is going

on…" he explained lowering his hand a little…

The sisters looked at one another and shrugged, finally phoebe spoke.

"okay I think we can help each other in this situation…." but before she could finish a

scream came from the attic, the scream of a young man….

They all ran to the attic to find the suit of armor huddled in a heap on the floor crying,

shaking in fear… the man ran forward to try and remove one of the surrounding crystals,

but piper grabbed his arm to stop him…

"you cant we don't know what he is…" she tried to explain…

The man looked at her in anger then back at the suit of armor….

"his name is alphonse elric, he is only 17 years old. Let me go now!" he yelled yanking his arm away from piper and moving towards Alphonse.

He moved the crystals and kneeled in front of the boy in armor… the armor looked up

with his tears of fear felt only by the man in front of him.

"colonel mustang?" Alphonse flew forward and took mustang into a crushing hug.

Paige looked in shock, phoebe gave a faint smile of amusement at the two, and piper just

spoke….

"I think there is a lot explaining that needs to be done here…."

Soon enough they were all sitting in the living room discussing the latest events of the

charmed world. It seemed like the normal everyday life to the sisters though…

They sat there and silence fell for sometime, till finally Alphonse spoke up.

"you said something about full metal, and you wanted to know who he is right miss

Paige?" he asked.

Paige nodded and so did Alphonse.

"he is my brother. My older brother…"

Paige looked at him and laughed, "but your so… and he's so…. It don't make sense…"

He nodded again and proceeded to explain why he just a suit of armor…

"oh …." she said "well with the past aside maybe you can help me save him, the next

time I hear him I mean…. he is making this whole white-lighter thing really hard running

every time I get close to him…"

Mustang just kept quiet thinking how typically of full metal these descriptions were….

**To be continued….**

_**Next up?**_

_**Brothers reunion**_


End file.
